


Virgil's Notebook

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Logan finds Virgil's notebook and confronts him about it





	Virgil's Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> This one's kinda shorter than I wanted it to be but I hope you guys like it anyway.

“Virgil?”

  
  
Virgil’s eyes shifted from his desk and met the gaze of Logan’s worried eyes. His expression was solemn and Virgil could tell that he was possibly in for a lecture.

  
  
“Yes, Logan?” he asked softly.   
  


Logan gently shut the door behind him and cautiously approached him. He then held up a worn out black notebook. Virgil’s eyes widened and he tensed.   
  


“Where...where did you find that?”   
  


Logan didn’t reply. He instead set the notebook down in front of Virgil and flipped it open. Virgil cringed as he recognized his chicken scratch writing.   
  


_ I really wish I had I burned this when I had the chance. _ __   
  


“July 21, 2017. Death sounds nice. I wish it would come for me soon and swiftly,” Logan read aloud. He glanced over at Virgil, who felt his cheeks heat up. He glanced back to the notebook and continued: “October 15, 2017. Death is like a flower. Peaceful and beautiful when undisturbed.” Virgil sank in his seat.   
  


_ I remember when I wrote that. Obviously not my best work. _ __   
  


“December 24, 2017. On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a newfound appreciation for singing. His voice doesn’t sound like bell chimes but it’s far from terrible, that’s for sure.” Logan turned to Virgil. “Any insight on who you are referring to?” Virgil’s cheeks darkened and he turned away to hide his small smile.   
  


“No.”   
  


Logan chuckled. “You’re a terrible liar.”   
  


“Shut up.”   
  


Logan turned back to the notebook and flipped a few pages before he continued: “August 7, 2018. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you but you know that better than I do. So just tell me the truth… Do you miss me too?”   
  


Virgil gasped and slammed the notebook shut. He then held it close to his chest. Logan stared curiously at Virgil.   
  


“You weren’t supposed to- where did you find this notebook, Logan?”   
  


Once again, Logan didn’t answer him. He leaned against the desk and faced Virgil.   
  


“Virgil, is there something you need to talk about?” he asked.   
  


“No.”   
  


Logan stared at Virgil skeptically. The light from Virgil’s desk lamp cast a warm glow on him and made him stand out a bit more against the shadows. Logan could see his tense demeanor suggested that there was something more here but Logan didn’t want to press him further than he had to.   
  


“May I ask why you’re so...protective over this notebook?”   
  


“Because it’s  _ mine _ and it’s  _ embarrassing _ and wheredidyoufindit?”   
  


Logan sighed, knowing that there was no way he would be able to finish this conversation without revealing the notebook’s previous location.

  
“It was in the attic behind the piles upon piles of boxes you have up there.”

  
“Are you serious?! I’ve been looking for this everywhere! That means the other ones are up there too...” Logan’s eyes widened.   
  


“There’s  _ more _ ?!”   
  


“No!”   
  


Virgil immediately threw the notebook in the trash can in his room and slid it into his closet. Logan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  


“Virgil...”   
  


Virgil looked up at Logan and saw the faint gleam of disappointment in his eyes. His heart hurt from it.   
  


“I...” Logan stopped himself and averted his gaze. He adjusted his glasses as he thought for a moment. “You know I care about you very much, don’t you?” Virgil nodded.   
  


“I know. You made that very clear when you confessed.”   
  


Now it was Logan’s turn to blush. Virgil smiled softly.   
  


Logan’s confession had been very short, sweet and awkward which made it all the more special and memorable for Virgil. Logan preferred not to talk about it, though.

 

“So if you know, why do you insist on hiding this from me?”

 

Virgil’s smile faded. He looked away and gently rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It’s not that I  _ want _ to…I just…I’d rather you not know about that.”

 

“Not even the singing comment?”

 

“ _ Especially _ that one.”

 

Logan walked over to Virgil and lifted his chin. Virgil looked into Logan’s eyes and saw that the disappointment had disappeared.

 

“You know, you’re the only I’ve truly opened up to. You’ve helped me, more than you know, and I love you, more than you know.” Logan planted a gentle kiss on Virgil’s forehead which brought forth a smile on Virgil’s face. “Maybe you’re not ready to share that with me yet, and if you’re not, I understand. But can I at least help you write better?” Virgil laughed.

 

“You know that’s  _ old writing _ , right?”

 

“Well then, may I see your  _ new _ writing?”

 

Virgil hesitated which caused Logan to laugh.

 

“Exactly my point.”

 

“Whatever.” Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan and smiled. “But I guess I could have you give me more tips on writing…just so long as you don’t read it all and without me knowing.”

 

“Then we have a deal.” Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil, returning the hug. He kissed his cheek and noticed Virgil’s blush return.

 

“You know you’re  _ a lot  _ more affectionate than you used to be.”

 

“And I have you to thank for that. Now, would you care to join me in the living room for a movie or would you rather have more alone time?”

 

“If the movie is Nightmare Before Christmas, then I’ll join you.”

 

“What other movie would it be?”

 

The two laughed and stood up. Logan then made his way out of Virgil’s room. Virgil followed but stopped to linger in the doorway. He glanced back into the closet and stared at his trash can.

 

“Hey, Logan?”

 

“Yes, Virgil?”

 

“Can we go to the store later? I wanna get a new notebook…”

 

“Of course. Now are you coming or am I going to have to carry you over here?”

 

Virgil blushed at the notion and immediately shook his head.

 

“No, I can walk over there just fine, Logan.”


End file.
